CJ Anderson
'The Babyfaced Killer' CJ Anderson is an American e-wrestler. His first run in TPW earned him their championship with rival Jon Michaels. He has worked for the now defunct GLW and TWF. Currently works for BLPW. Life Before The Babyfaced Killer Corey James Anderson, the third. An uninspiring title, but it’s a name nonetheless. From his Grandfather, to his Father, and now he carried the latest in the line of CJ’s. Both men had wanted the kid to follow their footsteps, but from his youngest days as a kid, he’d grown up watching whatever wrestling he could. To CJ, the closest things to real life superheroes were the men that fought tooth and nail in that ring. Fought for him, against him. There were those he cheered for, and leapt up off the ground whenever one of them won, those magic three seconds being some of the biggest rushes of his young life. And there were those he hated. There was that TV set he broke at age five when Luther Crossen lost to ‘Darling’ Alex Crush – a bad example of CJ’s temper, but that’s how much those evil heels affected that five year old mind. The Early Years TPW After finally finding a training school, the Tension Pro Wrestling Sweatshop, and training for the better part of two years, he was finally ready to graduate and wrestle professionally. He wrestled a number of matches for TPW during its short Tenure, culminating at TPW's Crowning a Champion Pay Per View in December 2005. In a controversial fatal four way 200 lightube deathmatch match, he pinned JD Dream as his opponent to win the TPW Tension Title just as his opponent, Jon Michaels pinned the final competitor, Jason La Porta. After a referee bump, both pins were counted simultaneously, and both men were announced as co-holders. TWF Soon after TPW folded, CJ found himself in Miami, working for the Titan Wrestling Federation. He wrestled three matches here and made his mark before entering retirement due to complications arising from lacerations to his back and left arm from the aforementioned TPW match. Recent History GLW CJ Anderson wrestled a Singles match in Manchester, England against Danger Liam for the GLW Championship, and won the belt. The night after, the promotion folded. - Founded to be false. Although it was in the pipelines for CJ to become one of the first GLW Champions he was never to wrestle the Human Rubik's Cube Danger Liam as he was out of ring action while he ran GLW. If anything it would have been a close run competition between CJ and the GLW Wrestler of the Moment Eddie Nygmatic to decide the first GLW Champion. BLPW Announced as the first signee of Bottom Line Pro Wrestling - CJ Anderson was entered in the promotion's inaugural Super 8 Tournament to crown the promotions first champion. Rival star Jon Michaels is also entered in the tournament. Signature and Finishing Moves *Front Flip DDT Career Highlights *1x Co-holder of the TPW World Title Category:Wrestlers